


End of the World

by ywhiterain



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Wesley at the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

"Whose bright idea was it to get drunk?" Buffy asked as she rolled on her back.

"I don't recall who said Angel first," Wesley told her. He looked down at the notebook he'd been writing in. "Though I'm not sure how useful any of this information will be fighting the - the evil things who wish to destroy the world." The notebook slipped out of his hand and onto the ground.

"Every little bit helps," Buffy said. "And if it doesn't, I'll make it."

"I can't think of one argument against that," Wesley said as he stared at the glass he'd just been drinking out of a moment ago. "Which means I should probably stop drinking."

"I can beat that," Buffy said seriously. She grabbed his arm. "I want to have sex with you."

Wesley looked down at her. "I don't think you have. I'm starting to think it's a grand idea."

"Good," Buffy told him and tugged on the arm she was holding so he toppled on top of her as he leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
